danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אוזן פיל
[[קובץ:P1010704.jpg|thumb|300px|ימין| "אלוקסיה" בקיבוץ הגושרים - יש סברה שזה : אלוכסיה בריסבננסיס (alocasia brisbanensis) סברה אחרת: colocasia esculenta]] thumb|300px|ימין| כנ"ל אלוקסיה (Alocasia), מכונה גם 'אוזן פיל', נכתב גם: אלוכסיה - הוא סוג צמח במשפחת הלופיים, הכולל כ-80 מינים. מיני סוג זה מאופיינים בעלים רחבים, ומשום יופי העלים מגודלים כצמחי נוי לעיתים קרובות. או, קלוקסיה - ראו להלן. ההגדרה - דעות לפי פורום תפוז # בין מיני האלוקסיה ומיני הקולוקסיה אפשר להבדיל בקלות רבה על פי החזות שלהם. קולוקסיה עם עלים כמו פה, עם קצה העלה פונה כלפי הקרקע ואלוקסיה הם עם קצה העלה לכיוון השמיים או לפחות בכיוון מקביל לקרקע. # זה כבר לא Colocasia בשום אופן הדבר הזה יותר בכיוון של להיות Xanthosoma maffafa לא סגור על ה-maffafa אבל זה בטוח Xanthosoma. כיוון העלים והחזות דומים, ההבדל הוא בקסנתוזומה העלים הם בצורת רומח כאשר הפטוטרת מתחברת לעלה כך שאפשר משפת העלה להגיע ישירות לעלה כשעוברים עם היד. בקולוקסיה זה בלתי אפשרי, הפטוטרת מוקפת בנקודת החיבור אל העלה בכל צידיה כך שבשביל להגיע אליה צריך לעבור גם דרך הצד התחתון של העלה (מקווה שההסבר מובן). בקולוקסיה אוכלים את ה"פקעת", בקסנתוזמה אוכלים את הגבעולים. ככה אמר פיליפיני שעובד במטבח של בית מלון בפיליפינים. אבל בלי קשר לשניהם קוראים באותו שם בהקשר של המאכל. # כן קולוקסיה. המסך שלי מהבהב. לא ראיתי טוב. על כל פנים התיאור בשביל להבדיל שכתבתי קודם הוא נכון למי שבמקרה קורא, פשוט אני לא ראיתי טוב ואכן הפטוטרת מוקפת בכל צידי בעלה. # ולהגיד מה הזן המדויק זה בלתי אפשרי כי בין השאר יש גם הרבה זנים דומים. בהוואי יש בירור של הרבה שנים לנוי והרבה זנים למאכל. בין הזנים שלמאכל בלתי אפשרי להבדיל. תיאור הסוג על סוג זה נמנים עשבים רב-שנתיים, ירוקי עד, מכוסי שעווה, בעלי גבעול מרכזי עבה, ששורשו מעובה לכדי פקעת. הצמח לרוב בעל עלים מעטים, היוצרים שושנת עלים. צורת העלים דמויית חץ או לב. הפקעת אכילה, אך מכילה גבישים של סידן אוקסלאט, הרעיל לאדם. לכן, הרתחה ממושכת דרושה על מנת להכשיר את חלקי הצמח לאכילה. התפרחת אופיינית למשפחה, עשויה ממתחל ושזרה. התפרחת לרוב קצרה מהעלים. הפרי הוא מטיפוס ענבה בת 1-5 זרעים. צמחי סוג זה דומים לסוג הקרוב קולקס, אך נבדלים ממנו בכמה תכונות. (ראו להלן) התפוצה הטבעית של מיני הסוג היא באסיה הטרופית ובמלזיה. מינים נבחרים *'אלוקסיה גדולת-שורש' - Alocasia macrorrhizos *'אלוקסיה ריחנית' - Alocasia odora *'אלוקסיה וונטי' - Alocasia wentii קישורים חיצוניים * אלוקסיה באתר 'צמחיית סין' * אלוקסיה באתר משתלת יגור * ויקישיתוף=אלוקסיה קולקס קולקס (Alocasia gigantea) הוא צמח טרופי, אוהב שמש. האוזן פיל שמוכר לרובנו הוא הירוק והוא גדל גם בשמש מלאה אם כי יעדיף חצי צל, אך דורש ים של מים ואדמה חומצית. יש גם שיח כחלחל והם לצל או שמש רכה בלבד. (בערבית שם זה שמור ללוף ארצישראלי) (מתוך פורום גינון בתפוז) קוקלס קולקס (נקרא גם קלוקסיה), שם מדעי Colocasia - סוג צמח במשפחת הלופיים, הידוע בעליו הגדולים. שמו העברי מגיע מהשם האנגלי בארץ ישראל גדל בעבר [[מין מין אחד מסוג זה כפליט תרבות - קולקס הקדמונים. בארצות טרופיות הוא נחשב לגידולי מאכל, המכונה 'טארו' המהווה גידול טרופי חשוב. תיאור הסוג מיני משפחה זו הינם עשבוניים רב-שנתיים בעלי קנה-שורש גדול, הנמצא מעל פני הקרקע או בסמוך לה. העלים הם גדולים או גדולים מאוד - 20 עד 150 סנטימטר, ובעלי צורת חץ אופיינית. הצמח 'אוזן הפיל' קיבל את שמו מצורת העלה, המזכיר אוזן גדולה או מגן. בסוג 20 מינים, הגדלים באזורים טרופיים וסאב-טרופיים ביבשת אסיה. קולקס הקדמונים המין קולקס הקדמונים - Colocasia esculenta - המכונה בשפות רבות 'טארו', הוא גידול טרופי נפוץ בעל ערך כלכלי רב, שנחשב לאחד מגידולי התרבות הקדומים ביותר, וקיימות הוכחות לגידולו עוד באלף ה-5 לפנה"ס. היקף הגידול העולמי בשנת 2005 היה 9.2 מיליון מטר מעוקב. בארץ ישראל, מין זה גודל בימי הביניים, ושרידים של גידולים אלו נותרו עד אמצע המאה ה-20 כפליטי תרבות בנאת עין גדי. מהויקיפדיה האנגלית Colocasia esculenta is a tropical plant grown primarily for its edible corms, the root vegetables whose many names include Taro and Eddoe. It is believed to be one of the earliest cultivated plants.Country profile: Samoa, New Agriculturist Online new-agri.co, accessed June 12, 2006 Description Rhizomes of different shapes and sizes. Leaves up to 40×24.8 cm, sprouts from rhizome, dark green above and light green beneath, triangular-ovate, sub-rounded and mucronate at apex, tip of the basal lobes rounded or sub-rounded. Petiole 0.8 -1.2 m high. Spathe up to 25 cm long. Spadix about 3/5 as long as the spathe, flowering parts up to 8 mm in diameter. Female portion at the fertile ovaries intermixed with sterile white ones. Neuters above the females, rhomboid or irregular oblong. Male portion above the neuter. Synandrium lobed, cells 6 or 8. Appendage shorter than the male portion. Taxonomy The specific epithet, esculenta, means "edible" in Latin. Taro is closely related to Xanthosoma and Caladium, plants commonly grown as ornamentals, and like them it is sometimes loosely called elephant ear. Distribution and habitat Taro was probably first native to the lowland wetlands of Malaysia (taloes). Estimates are that taro was in cultivation in wet tropical India before 5000 BC, presumably coming from Malaysia, and from India further transported westward to ancient Egypt, where it was described by Greek and Roman historians as an important crop. In India, it is known as "arbi" or "arvi". In Indonesia, it is called talas or keladi. In Australia, [[Colocasia esculenta var. aquatilis|''Colocasia esculenta'' var. aquatilis]] is native to the Kimberley region of Western Australia; variety esculenta is naturalised in Western Australia, the Northern Territory, Queensland and New South Wales. Uses Taro's primary use is the consumption of its edible corm and leaves. In its raw form, the plant is toxic due to the presence of calcium oxalate,Weird Foods from around the WorldASPCA: Animal Poison Control Center: Toxic Plant List and the presence of needle-shaped raphides in the plant cells. However, the toxin can be minimized and the tuber rendered palatable by cooking,The Morton Arboretum Quarterly, Morton Arboretum/University of California, 1965, p. 36. or by steeping in cold water overnight. Corms of the small round variety are peeled and boiled, sold either frozen, bagged in its own liquids, or canned. The leaves are rich in vitamins and minerals. It is also sold as an ornamental aquatic plant. See also *Taro *Aquatic plants קישורים חיצוניים * קולקס, באתר הפלורה של סין * קולקס הקדמונים, מתוך ספרו של זהר עמר, "גידולי ארץ ישראל בימי הביניים" * ויקישיתוף הערות שוליים קטגוריה:לופיים